


The Facade of the Stars

by cosmic_hoseok



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), i honestly don't know what's gonna happen, kiho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_hoseok/pseuds/cosmic_hoseok
Summary: "Kihyun, what you see isn't all true. You see these stars? We can see them now, but theyre already gone. Blinked out of existence in an instant. People are like these stars, they show others what they want to see, but keep their true selves to themselves.""What are you hiding, Wonho?" Kihyun asked suddenly, his curiosity piqued.A smirk grew on the older boy's face. "That's for you to figure out."And with that he stood up from his place beside Kihyun and began to walk back down the hill towards the shimmering city lights, only leaving Kihyun more confused.





	1. The New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kihyun and Wonho meet for the first time.

Today was Wonho's last first day of school, and once again it was at a brand new school. Wonho was tired of moving every year. He never allowed himself to get close to anyone, knowing he would be going to a different school hundreds of miles away the next year. Any friendships he made were lost after promises to keep in touch were always broken.

He walked into the prison the government advertises as school and quickly found the office, knowing the process of being a new student by heart. He made his way to the secretary, Mrs. Yoo the name plate read, and cleared his throat.

"Good morning, I'm a new student here. Shin Hoseok," he said when she looked up at him from her computer screen.

"Oh yes, we're very excited to have you hear. It's not everyday we get a new student around here, you know being so remote," she said to him with a warm smile.

"Yes, of course," he replied, anxious to be out of there already.

"Well, we have a guide prepared for you to help you find your locker and all your classes, let me just page him hear." She reached over to the intercom speaker and spoke into it, her words echoing throughout the school, "Yoo Kihyun to the front office please. Yoo Kihyun to the office. Thank you."

After calling his guide to the office, Mrs. Yoo went back to working and Wonho took out his phone, hoping it would make the time pass faster. As he was watching his second cat video, a small pink haired boy walked into the office and quickly approached the secretary.

"What did you need, Mom?" he asked her. She stood from her seat and walked around the desk and guided her son towards me. Wonho quickly locked his phone and shoved it in the pocket of his black jeans.

"Kihyun, this is Hoseok. I told you that you'd be showing him around the school, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," he said, his facing showing recognition. "Nice to meet you, Hoseok." He held his hand out for Wonho to shake.

"Nice to meet you, too, and call me Wonho," Wonho replied, shaking his hand. Their hands fit perfectly together, Wonho's larger ones encompassing Kihyun's smaller ones, but neither of them payed any mind to that.

Mrs. Yoo handed Wonho his schedule and then the two were off, making their way through the slowly filling hallway. He could feel their stares as he followed the energetic boy through the halls. He was used to the stares and the whispers of the 'new kid', it happened every year. He wasn't particularly found of it, however, but who could blame them?

"Okay, here's your locker!" Kihyun said with excitement, turning around to face Wonho. "My Mom should have given you a schedule with your locker combination on it, right?"

"Yep, it's right here."

"Great! I'll let you get your stuff in your locker while I go and get my books for first hour. When I get back I'll help you find your first hour."

"Sounds good."

Wonho shoved his old blue and black backpack into his locker, grabbing only a folder, notebook, and pencil for his first hour class. He could still feel eyes looking at him and he wanted to turn around and yell at them to stop staring, that he's not a zoo animal. But like always, he gritted his teeth and kept staring into his locker, yelling would not make a good first impression. Luckily, Kihyun returned quickly, carrying a stack of books bigger than he was.

"What's with all the books?" Wonho asked him, genuinely curious what class would need that many materials.

"My AP English class, one of the hardest classes at this school. The teacher is a menace, but I need the challenge."

"I see," Wonho mumbled, already worrying about how much they have talked.

Wonho continued to follow Kihyun through the maze of the school, already ready for the day to be over. Finally, Kihyun stopped in front of a door. Room 137 it read.

"Here we are," Kihyun stated. "I'll meet you here after the bell rings to show you to your second hour."

Before Wonho could even thank him, Kihyun had left for his own first hour class. As he walked away Wonho couldn't help but notice how intriguing the boy was. His pink hair and dark way of dressing didn't seem to fit the teacher's pet vibe he gave off. Of all the schools Wonho has been to, he knows for sure that he's never met someone like Yoo Kihyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello and thank you for reading my chapter! this is my first ao3 fic and my first kiho fic, so please let me know what you thought about it! I'm going to try and get in the habit of posting every Sunday, but I am in school so updates may come early/late. thank you again and I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter!


	2. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Wonho encounters new people.

Kihyun was always asked to show new kids around, it was one of the responsibilities of having your mother as a secretary. Wonho wasn't any different than any of the other kids he had been asked to help, but for some reason Kihyun was drawn to him and he couldn't figure out why. 

Instead of thinking too much on the topic, Kihyun continued to hurry to his first hour. Even with a pass he was afraid of being late to Mr. Yoon's class; the stories he had been told were terrifying. After arriving (on time), Kihyun put all thoughts of Wonho aside and focused on the class.

Before he knew it, the bell rang and teenagers rushed through the door and onto their next class. Kihyun slowly gathered all of his things, waiting for the rush to die down. Once he was finally able to get out of the classroom, he quickly made his way to Wonho's class, worried that the new boy would get lost. When he got to room 137, however, he found Wonho talking with another student: Lee Minhyuk. 

"Hey, Kihyun, have you met Wonho yet? He's new here," Minhyuk said once he noticed Kihyun's presence. 

"Actually, I have. My mom asked me to help him find his classes."

"Well, I was actually gonna show Wonho to his next—"

"It's okay, Minhyuk, Kihyun can show me. He has a pass, you don't," Wonho said.

"Fine, but I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

"Yep, I'll see you then," Wonho confirmed as Minhyuk began to head to his next class.

"So, I see you've met Minhyuk," Kihyun said, trying to get a conversation going. 

"Yeah," he answered, not igniting the conversation Kihyun had hoped for. They continued walking in silence; Kihyun too awkward to say anything and Wonho too hesitant. Luckily, they arrived at Wonho's next class and Kihyun was quick to get out of there, mumbling a goodbye before hurrying to his next class.

The hours before lunch passed quickly, with Kihyun showing Wonho to his classes, and before both of them knew it they were meeting each other in front of Wonho's final morning class.

"Ready to go?" Kihyun asked as he walked over to Wonho, the latter nodding in response. "Okay, I just have to go throw these in my locker," Kihyun continued as he gestured to the many books he was carrying. They followed the mass of hungry high schoolers through the hallway to Wonho's locker where Kihyun left him, telling him he'd be right back. Wonho opened his locker and lazily threw his minimal supplies in and waited for his guide to return.

Kihyun returned swiftly to Wonho's side, his hands now empty. Wonho followed the pink haired boy through the throng of students, which was quite an easy task, until the pair reached the already packed lunch room. The two starving teens quickly got into the line, receiving their serving of school 'food'. As the two finished paying for their lunches Kihyun's favorite person approached Wonho. 

"Wonho! Since you're new and all you can come sit with my friends and me," Minhyuk said, gesturing to the table of jocks. While Wonho was focused on Minhyuk, Kihyun made his way over to the one person he still trusted at this school.

"Hey, Kyun," he said, setting his tray down on the table across from his best friend. Despite everything that happened, Changkyun had remained with Kihyun, even sacrificing his own social life for him. The duo are most comfortable together and would do anything for each other, despite their age difference. 

"Is everything alright, Ki?" Changkyun asked, seeing right through Kihyun's mask. The older boy sighed, knowing he couldn't keep anything from the younger one.

He stared at the 'food' on his tray, which was becoming less appetizing the more he messed around with it, as he explained. "My mom asked me to show around a new kid and after first hour I was forced to interact with Minhyuk." 

With the mention of his name, Changkyun looked at the jock table, where Minhyuk could be seen messing around with Hyunwoo. He also noticed an unfamiliar face, the new student he assumed. As he continued to watch the blonde boy, in a totally not creepy way, the two made eye contact. 

Before Changkyun could worn him, Wonho was sitting down next to Kihyun. The new member of the table didn't say a word as the two friends stared at him, both equally confused.

"Why'd you leave Minhyuk's table," Changkyun asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Wonho looked up at the sudden question, a glimpse of surprise on his face. "They're not really my crowd. It's okay if I sit here, right?"

"No—"

"Of course," Changkyun answered, cutting Kihyun off, "I'm Changkyun."

"I'm Wonho."

"So, Wonho, what did you mean by saying that Minhyuk wasn't your crowd?" Changkyun asked. If looks could kill, he would be six feet under with the way Kihyun looked at him.

"I just prefer to keep to myself, I guess."

"So do Kihyun and I," Changkyun said, trying to continue the conversation. At this point, Kihyun was brainstorming different ways to get his friend to shut up. 

Wonho and Changkyun continued to make small talk for the rest of the lunch period with Kihyun's brainstorming getting more intricate by the minute. When the bell rang, Kihyun almost jumped for joy, but Changkyun asked Wonho one final question. 

"Kihyun and I are going for ice cream after school, do you wanna come with?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in forever because I had a little bit of writers block :( but! here is a chapter nonetheless! I hope you enjoyed it and I'm going to try and get in the habit of posting on Sundays, so look out for the next update :) Thank you for reading!!


End file.
